My Sisters Keeper
by Petal Rosetta
Summary: Read to find out.
1. My Beloved Sister

Nyan Nyan Ni Hio Nyan... was playing over and over... but hey shes my Oneechan and well we love to dance to it. Our parents are always out but we love it! we spend time together and work like a mom and dad, so as our parents are away the girls will play!

Oneechan! Oneechan! Oneechan! she said hundreds of times but what are ya gonna do? After all she is only 13. Hey! that might be a big number but she acts like a 6 year old! Oh well i suppose im okay with it. Our parents are always out but we love it, we get to look after the house and play on whatever we want. But their are some down parts, such as, Cleaning, Shopping, Being the parents basically. Our parents come back about... 11 to 12? And they come home either Drunk, or out of their heads...  
Me and my sister do hear nasty things but eh we know that they are happy so somehow were happy.

"Right loves me and dad are gonna go out... shouldnt be long"

Yelled Mum

"Make sure to not answer the door or phone! unless its us."

Warned dad

"Yes Dad, Alright Mum"

Sighed Kat

And as usual in the background...

"Mew Mew Power! yay!"

Sang Petal

"Oi Petal come give us a hug then!"

Said Dad

"Bye Dad... Bye Mum be safe yourself"

I love to see my sister so happy, she doesant usually like to hug but Mum and Dad are different.

"Come here loves time for a group hug"

Mum said softly

Everyone loved group hugs it was warm and lovely but usaully interupted.

"Come on! i want to watch Mew Mew Power!"

Moaned Petal

Like i said she doeasnt usaully like to hug. ESPECIALLY when she wants to watch a program.

"Right loves were off! be sensible i dont want any complaining neighbours when i come back"

Complained Mum

"Were sensible! dont you go worrying!"

Replied Kat

3, 2, 1, *SLAM* the door goes my sister watching her program and what can i do?  
Well i have to go to college dont i?

"Right sis im going to college! Be good and stay in your room, i wont be long"

Said Kat

"Alright... you promise you wont be long?"

Mumbled Petal

"Okay... i wont be 2 hours! alright?"

Sighed Kat

"Okay..."

Said Petal

As i went out the door i always check through the window to make sure shes in her room... i always get scared something is gonna happen, so i dont even get a good education, its really stressful.

Home...

"Okay door is locked. im safe"

Said Petal

Petals P.O.V ooo i hate it when she goes to college i get scared, i alway hide under my bed and dose off, my sister has a key into my room so i usaully wake up with my sister in front of me.  
End P.O.V

With Kat

"Okay now i need to rush home, ooo i hope she is under her bed!"

Kat said worried

So of course i rushed home to find...

"Zzzzz"

Slept Petal

"Oh Thank God!"

Kat said relived.

"Come on lazy! im home now"

Yelled Kat

"Huh? Oh yay your home and im... safe"

Yawned Petal

"Oh how did you do in college?"

Continued Petal

"Thats not important... i fell in love"

Confessed Kat

"Really who?"

Replied Petal

"Tsk! lets go downstairs first"

Said Kat

"Okay"

Moaned Petal

As slow as she can be today she rushed down the stairs, tripping over her own hair is new though...

"Owww my hair!"

Cried Petal

"Yeesh honestly"

Said Kat

"Okay! you tell me who you like..."

Bossed Petal

"Alright! he is called Yami, he is really kind and seems to be interested in ancient things people in Eygpt like"

Explained Kat

"Wow he does seem nice"

Replied Petal

"Yea he is"

Blushed Kat

"So whats for tea?"

Said Petal

"Hmm well why dont we have... Pizza?"

Said Kat

"Yay Pizza"

Replied Petal

"Okay i will go put it in."

Said Kat

"Okay, im gonna go watch tv"

Said Petal

"Alright"

Replied Kat

I put her fav in, Perperoni, i do like pizza but she does gobble it down, and fast! I dont get many pieces as long as she is happy i im too.  
So after a hour of cleaning and finishing my homework i go check on the Pizza...

"Done!"

Yelled Kat

"Yay!"

But tonight i found it strange, she only had eaten two slices... most of the pizza went in the bin... also she was very quiet, im getting worried, what is wrong? Only one way to find out!

Okay im finishing it here, remember R&R! and finally... What is wrong with Petal?  
Find out next time on My Sisters Keeper. 


	2. I Feel Alone

My Sisters Keeper Chapter 2, The Sad News...

I marched to my sister, i was worried! she has been acting strange... i must find out is wrong.

"Hey sis whats up?"

Kat said worried

"Nothing.. just dont fell well"

Petal said week

I felt her forehead, it was boiling! im panicking this isnt normal... it was far too late to go and have a walk, so i tried ringing Mum and Dad but by the time i got the phone she threw up! so i had to clean it, was on Mums fav rug... Gah! to many things, my head spinning, but i was the older sister i had to do something and fast.  
First i sat her down and gave her a bowl incase she was sick again, then i cleaned the floor which was a killer, then i called Mum and Dad... they scared me, they were actually gonna come home! i didnt know how to react...

5 mins later.

"Alright where is my poor baby?"

Cried Mum

"Mum! shes in the front room..."

Kat Cried

My Mum ran past me and went to my sister, i never got to finish but with my sister ill i didnt care.

"Mum wheres Dad?"

Kat Wondered

"Oh Dad, he is still at work... Oh No!"

Mum Said

"Darling forget the work part..."

Continued Mum

"Huh? why?"

Kat Wondered

"I knew i would say it!"

Mum Sighed

"Look dont tell Dad i said that okay?"

Mum Said Seriously

"Alright Mum i wont"

Kat Said

"Right then, i think Petal might have just a fever"

Mum Said

"Alright, i hope your right..."

Kat Said Relived

But after 2 weeks she wasnt getting better... she was getting finner, she would stay in bed all day and all she would do is moan her arms and legs were sore, what could i do? i cry every night wondering if she has a serious cancer or even...  
DIE! i always wanted me and her to be happy forever, no illness or anything of the sort! and yet the next day i was annoyed, so annoyed that i wanted to carry her to the hospital... wait! maybe i will...

It was late, my sister was in bed while i had to get things ready... without a single sound, my Dad is a good listener asleep or awake, but i can make it... i hope

"Sis... wake up!"

Whispered Kat

"Wha.. what is it?"

Yawned Petal

"Im gonna take you to the hospital.. be quiet though"

Kat said

"But i dont need to, do i?"

Petal said worried

"Yes you must go... now!"

Kat said

So i got my sister ready, it was going to be a long night, but i was ready... i didnt want my mum or dad knowing incase they would stop me...

In the streets...

"Sister, are we nearly their?"

Whispered Petal

"Its okay... look were just five minutes away"

Kat Said

"Okay"

Replied Petal

At the hospital...

"Nurse!"

Kat Shouted

"Sis, i dont feel well i think im gonna..."

Petal said wearly

"No!"

Kat Yelled

She fainted, not as bad as being sick... but im feeling faint myself.

"Yes what is..."

The Nurse said.

"Doctor! we need help and QUICK!"

The Nurse Shouted

I was panicking no one was talking to me, i was scared and wondered what was going to happen.

In The waiting room

Tick Tock went the clock, i was bored and worried, my sister in the hospital, god knows where and i just didnt know what to do... all i did was cry.

"Hey! are you the one who brought this girl in?"

The Nurse Said

"Yes, what is wrong with my sister?"

Kat Demanded

"Where are your parents?"

The Nurse asked seriously

"I want to know what is wrong with my sister first!"

Kat Yelled

"... Come with me"

The Nurse sighed

I gulped, dreading what could be wrong with her? no it cant be

"She is in this room with the doctor, would you come through and have a talk with him?"

The Nurse said calmly

"SISTER! yes, im going through"

Kat Said

I opened the doors, their were all kinds of machines connected to this body... my sisters body, i sat next to her when the doctor started telling me some serious things, i looked at her it made me upset, why didnt i notice... why?

"Can you tell me where your parents are?"

The Doctor said calmly

"Yes... they live at 16 Benson lane"

Kat replied

I was lost, i just didnt care about my parents or what they were going to say to me... my sister has cancer, Leukimia to be exact... my worst nightmare came true, my sister could die, it made me feel... Alone.

Thats it for this chapter.  
Hope you liked it. i enjoy making them suffer! jokejoke. XD R&R and see ya next time on My Sisters Keeper 


	3. I Met a Boy

My Sisters Keeper.

My mother came in, angry, upset, and no dad... again. Where is he? could he be at work again?

"Why didnt you tell me?"

Cried Mum

"I thought you wouldnt have liked the idea of going to the hospital, so i went"

Kat Said

My mother she hugged me so tight and said i was brave, and that meant alot to me... considering she never has really hugged me like this since she got married and that was 12 years ago...

"Sister..."

Petal Mumbled

I looked at her, she was scared... and wondered why their was so many machines hooked up to her.

"Mum, why are their machines on me?"

Petal Cried

"Darling, its okay"

Mum said

The doctors came through and took mum in another room, i was with my sister. She and me cuddled it was painful for her i could see it... but she wanted a cuddle... as well.  
Mum came through in floods of tears and took me in another room too, she told me what was happening... my heart it, it died. I felt like my life was gonna collapse... I went back into the room where my sister was, she was clueless... she stared at me with her big blue eyes and her white hair... i just wanted to hug her forever.

"Oneechan why are you sad?"

Petal said

"Im okay... just a little tired"

Kat replied

"When can i go home?"

Petal asked

"Ummm well, maybe soon?"

Kat said

"Alright"

Petal smiled

"Well im gonna go to the toilet... mum should come in soon. You just try and get some rest"

Kat said

"Okay..."

Petal Sighed

I left the room, and just went to mum we had a talk, about how we were gonna explain it to her...

*With Petal* (She is the one talking now)

I looked through the window, to see what was going on outside my room... when i saw a boy... he had white hair like me and brown eyes, his skin was pale, his smile was just lovely... he waved at me, so i waved back. He walked toward my door and knocked, so i yelled "COME IN" and so of course he came in.

"Hello"

? Said

"Hi"

Petal replied

"Whats your name?"

? Asked

"Petal... whats yours?"

Petal replied excitedly

"Ryou"

Ryou said

"Ryou?"

Petal said

"Yeah thats my name, are you new? i havent seen you around here"

Ryou Asked

"Yeah im new, if you dont mind... why are you here?"

Petal asked

"Oh im here because my sister is here"

Ryou Replied

"Ah, im here because..."

Petal said

"Because..."

Ryou said

"Actually i dont know, my sister wont talk to me about it"

Petal said

Ryou went silent, actually so did i... we both didnt know what to say until...  
The door opened...

"Sister!"

Petal said

"Oh hello..."

Kat said nervously

"Sister this is Ryou, he is here to visit his sister"

Petal said

"Well actually i kinda need to go now"

Ryou said

"Okay, see ya round"

Petal replied

And so Ryou left and my sister went quite again, i was annoyed! so i said something, it made my sister more upset...

"WHY ARE YOU BEING SO QUITE! I HATE IT! I HATE IT WHEN NO ONE TALKS! WHY AM I HERE? TELL ME!"

Petal yelled

"Because... you have a cancer"

Kat mumbled

"Wha- WHAT!"

Petal cried

*Kat is now talking*

I looked at her... she looked blank, lost... scared... frankly so was i.

"What cancer?"

Petal asked

"Leukimia... you also have a 20 percent chance... that you can be cured, im sorry"

Petal just cried, and so did i, we cried until we feel asleep... and awoke in a strange way.

"Mum? why do i feel weak?"

Petal asked

"Its the chemo, we thought that it would be easier to put it on when you were asleep"

Mum replied

"Oh"

Petal said

"I saw that she was in a little pain, but was smiling?"

After half an hour she was standing up, and looking out the window.  
I think she was looking for that boy.  
Later on i nurse came through and asked Petal what wish she would Wish for.

"Hmm i wish for.. hmm okay i know!  
I wish that i could meet the people who voice, the girls in Mew Mew Power!"

Petal said cheerfully

"Hmm alright, we shall see..."

The nurse said

I looked at Mum, she was sad, and yet happy too... i felt like i was going to pop, but i knew i was going to be okay... I hope she does get her wish, i really do.

Well thats it for this chapter X-X okay im pooped, maybe i will write more tomorrow?  
eh anyway...  
Will Petal get her wish?  
What has happened to Ryou? Find out next time on My Sisters Keeper. 


End file.
